Some known joining methods for joining, as one example, include integrating aluminum alloy-based materials and ferrous-based materials. In some such known metallurgic joining methods, ferrous-based material is processed with plating film, and filler materials or melting materials different from aluminum or iron are interposed at the joining portion. In these manufacturing methods, it is usually necessary to remove oxide films formed on the aluminum alloy-based material and to use a shielding gas atmosphere or vacuum atmosphere during joining. Additionally, such joining methods typically require a high temperature to be used for a relatively long time for joining.